Takeru "T.K." Takaishi
Takeru Takaishi (高石 タケル Takaishi Takeru) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is frequently referred to by his nickname, "T.K.", in the English anime and manga. T.K. was voiced by Wendee Lee (01) and Doug Erholtz (02). T.K., the younger brother of Matt Ishida, is partnered to Patamon. T.K. was too young to remember his parents' divorce clearly so he is not as affected by it as much as Matt is. T.K. is glad when he gets to see his dad and he doesn't mind living with his mom. Important events Prelude to Digimon Adventure He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. Digimon Adventure form (Light Yellow)]] Digimon Adventure: Our War Game (Japanese version) T.K. was with Matt visiting their grandmother out in the country. Tai and Izzy managed to get a hold of them and warned them about Diaboromon. Following this, the brothers searched the surrounding town for a computer to help fight in the Internet. T.K., however, could not do much to help in the battle and could only watch in horror as Patamon fell to Diaboromon. He was one of the many viewers around the world who watched the final battle between Omnimon and Diaboromon. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 In May 2000, T.K. arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Patamon lost the power to become MagnaAngemon. ]] Digimon Adventures 2 Digimon 02: First half T.K. grows a lot during the last years after his first adventure. He is the star member of his basketball team. At the start of April 2002, he and his mother moved to Odaiba, with T.K. attending Odaiba Elementary in the same class as Davis and his good friend Kari. Because he and Kari are already good friends, T.K. immediately becomes the rival of a paranoid Davis. Like Kari, T.K. has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because he has had the most experience with Digimon. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution When he and Kari visited Mimi in New York, they encountered Willis, Terriermon and Wendigomon. While on a train for Colorado, their train was hindered by Wendigomon so they had to continue on foot. He and Kari managed to join the others during the fight with Cherubimon. Digimon 02: Second Half After Paildramon and Silphymon debut, Cody sees that he and T.K. would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. He soon learns that there are two sides to T.K.: The 'kind and cheery' T.K. and the fierce and serious T.K. that only surfaces in the matters of villains of pure evil like Devimon or Kimeramon. T.K.'s second side was mainly due to Angemon's previous death and how he doesn't want to see Patamon die again. On Christmas Day, T.K., Tai and their Digimon go to Paris to help the DigiDestined of France round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in the Real World as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. In the Other World, T.K. was subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion: his desire for his family to be together again. But Patamon and Davis broke him free of the illusion and he then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions too. T.K. used the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, his dream for not one to suffer as he had, with Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon and Shakkoumon appearing all at once. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe knocked into the 02 DigiDestined and T.K. ended up with Kari's D-Terminal, allowing Patamon to Armor Digivolve to Manbomon. Digimon 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. T.K. and Cody found one on a soccer ball and caught it for Izzy for him to examine it. When Omnimon couldn't get a clear shot at Diaboromon thanks to all the Kuramon, T.K., Kari and their Digimon went to help their big brothers. T.K. was soon forced to watch the battle between Imperialdramon and Armageddemon. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, T.K. becomes an author. He writes various stories based on the adventures he and the other children had. He is married and has a son. V-Tamer During one of his battles as a child, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed him, Yolei, Cody and Kari, as he inadvertly sent Davis into the V-Tamer continuity where he meets its Taichi. T.K. and others helped Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity. Takaishi, T.K. Takaishi, T.K.